The increasing rise in the use of stealth drugs (novel synthetic drugs that were previously or remain analytically/structurally uncharacterised and unclassified by government institutions) is exemplified by synthetic cannabinoid products which incorporate JWH-018 and/or CP 47,497 as the active ingredient. Stealth synthetic cannabinoid (SSC) drug manufacturers can base their choice of active molecular target on scientific literature studies that address the therapeutic potential of CB1 (the CNS cannabinoid receptor) agonists and antagonists. By incorporating novel, analytically uncharacterised compounds with high CB1 receptor affinity into herbal mixtures (packaged under such names as Spice, Yucatan Fire) the manufacturers are able to legally target drug consumers clandestinely by promoting the material as herbal therapeutics. A problem for governments and drug enforcement agencies is that even after identifying and banning a new synthetic cannabinoid, the manufacturers can rapidly react to the banning by incorporating a different active analogue into the same or a different herbal product; targeted minor changes in the molecular structure of the known active compound can preserve receptor activity but often produces a molecule whose GC-MS/LC-MS (the commonly applied detection techniques) profile is completely different from the original active molecule. Hence the new active molecule initially remains unidentified and a further resource intensive and costly chemical analytical study to enable structural characterisation is required. The main active ingredients highlighted in SSC products to date are JWH-018, CP 47,497 and JWH-073 (Uchiyama et al. 2010; Hudson et al. 2010; Dresen et al. 2010). Initial studies of the metabolism of JWH and CP compounds have highlighted metabolic processes similar to tetrahydrocannabinol (THC) metabolism, namely ring and alkyl substituent hydroxylation, carboxylation and glucuronidation. As described herein, unless otherwise stated, JWH refers to molecules comprising structure I which are CB1-active or metabolites of the CB1-active parent, in which the indole ring system is present as a fused heterobicyclic, i.e., it is not part of, for example, a fused heterotricyclic ring system. Y can be hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group such as butyl, pentyl or 2-(morpholin-4-yl)ethyl, while R is a carbon atom which may be part of a fused or unfused, substituted or unsubstituted aromatic ring or a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl chain optionally attached to a fused or unfused, substituted or unsubstituted aromatic ring, but is usually a substituted or unsubstituted naphthyl ring.
CP refers to synthetic cannabinoid molecules comprising the unfused bicyclic structure II, in which X is either ethyl, n-propyl or n-butyl as well as metabolites thereof.

Indolyl, naphthyl, carboxyalkyl, N-dealkylated and N-alkyl mono-, di-, and tri-hydroxylated metabolites, as well as their glucuronidated conjugates are reported JWH-018 metabolites (Sobolevsky et al. 2010; Kraemer et al. 2008). Moller et al. (2010) highlighted the same metabolites as Sobolevsky et al. (2010), with the monohydroxylated N-alkyl chain being the most abundant phase I metabolite; Wintermeyer et al. (2010) conducted an in vitro study that largely confirmed previous findings. Herbal therapeutics have been analysed using solvent extraction, pre-derivatisation and finally GC-MS analysis in SIM mode (Rana et al. 2010). This method is inadequate for the detection of future and ‘current’ JWH and CP SSCs (it is conceivable that ‘current’ herbal therapeutics, as well as JWH-018 and CP 47,497, incorporate JWH and CP SSCs that are not yet characterised), requires sample pre-derivatisation, specialist staff for its implementation and expensive equipment. In order to address the problem associated with the cheap and rapid detection of known JWH and CP molecules and their metabolites and/or future and associated metabolites based on the JWH and CP drug families, the Inventors devised a novel method based on novel antibodies raised from novel immunogens. The antibodies underpin an effective analytical and economic solution to the detection and quantification of current and future JWH and CP CB1-active molecules in in vitro patient samples and herbal therapeutics.